Jessica Jones (Earth-11584) Season 1
Jessica Jones (also subtitled as aka, Jessica Jones) is a Netflix exclusive television series set in the Earth-11584 continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is the third series to be released on the streaming platform, following Luke Cage and Daredevil. Melissa Rosenberg served as the showrunner for season 1. The series stars Krysten Ritter as private investigator Jessica Jones, as she attempts to survive in New York and make sense of her own troubled past against the backdrop of an ongoing family feud. Synopsis Jessica Jones is a troubled individual, even for a private investigator. Perpetually behind on rent to her landlord, constantly getting into trouble with the law, and finding herself knee deep into trouble far more often than she cares to admit. She also has a unique problem, special powers that she cannot really explain, nor does she know what to do with. She also harbors a difficult past, made all the worse by her tenuous connections to her adopted sisters and a dark secret from a man she once knew. Trying to survive in New York by making a living and keeping your sanity is hard enough, fending off a family feud from destroying the city, is entirely another. Episode List Episode 1. aka, The Dirtbag Motel We open on an overhead shot of New York City. A radio callsign plays over the stock footage, announcing that we are listening to the number 1 talk show in New York, Trish Talk. Cut to Trish Walker on the radio, speaking about the previous caller's frustrations with feeling out of control in life, given all the individuals who have shown up who seem to have powers beyond mortals. Trish replies that it is easy to feel out of sorts given the times we live in. It's easy to become jealous at the Tony Stark's or Sue Storm's of the world and feel that your out of control of your own life with people with that much power running around. She adds if it is any comfort, those individuals likely have problems of their own they are dealing with, problems that may seem simple to us "normal folk" but become overwhelming for them. She ends by saying that in the end, all we have is each other. We cut to a bar outside of Manhattan where two people are fighting. The woman argues with the man about him having an affair, which he doesn't deny, but he also accuses her of trying to rob him blind of all his money. As the two continue to argue, a black haired woman sneaks out the front door, trying to get away from them. As the woman storms off, saying she wants a divorce, the man turns back and finds the woman and confronts her, saying those damned pictures she took did this to his marriage. He takes a swing at her, but the woman, calling herself Jessica, just ducks and then punches him swiftly in the gut, causing him to double over in pain, before kicking him in the side of the head and knocking him out cold. She turns around and sees cops pulling up next to her, and she mutters a curse under her breath. After the credits, we open on a police station where Jessica is seated in an interrogation room, slowly tapping her fingers on the table impatiently. The door to the room opens and in walks Jeri Hogarth, who shakes her head upon seeing Jessica here...again. Jessica tries to explain that the guy had it coming to him. Jeri replies that be that as it may, Jessica's rap sheet is long enough that if he decided to press charges that there's a chance even she couldn't survive it in court. Jessica nods and replies that it's a good thing that he won't press charges then, otherwise Jeri would have already cut her losses and gotten away...especially since it was her that hired her to do the work in the first place, since the man was a partner at a rival law firm. Jeri tells Jessica to keep quiet about things she doesn't understand, but Jessica merely smirks and stands up, following Jeri out the door as the cops reluctantly let her go. Outside the station, Jeri gets in her limo and hands Jessica a wad of cash. She tells her that next time she might well be on her own, unless she has family who can help make bail next time, before driving off. Jessica merely grimaces and walks off back to her apartment. As she approaches her run down apartment/office, we see a broken out window with a piece of cardboard taped to it reading "Alias Investigations." Jessica pulls her keys out, but the door appears to already be unlocked. Jessica tentatively enters the office, keeping an eye out for an intruder, but she quickly finds it's just Malcolm, the nephew of her landlord, who is asking for the rent. She reluctantly hands over a few of the bills that Jeri gave her, and Malcolm replies that at least its a start. Jessica reminds Malcolm to next time not sneak into her apartment, he could get hurt doing something like that. Malcolm says that she shouldn't have anything to worry about, he's seen her in action. Jessica simply mumbles to herself about him knowing nothing about her before nearly shoving him out of her apartment. Later that night, Jessica is having trouble sleeping, plagued by visions of a doctor in a hospital, two other little girls and a man dressed in a purple suit. She wakes up in a cold sweat, heading for the shower to try and clear her head. After showering, she gets out and slowly dries her hair, staring at the mirror for a long time and asking herself how long she's going to keep being like this. With nothing but a tattered robe on, she walks back into her main living area, only to be caught off guard by the man from before who points a gun at her. He says that his life may be ruined, but not before he has a little fun first. Undaunted, Jessica swiftly and methodically breaks his wrist and flings him across the room, leaving a hard dent in the wall by her desk before falling unconscious. She stares at his broken body and simply mutters again, no one knows anything. A short time later the police are at Jessica's apartment, taking the unconscious man to a hospital and into custody. Jessica finishes giving her statement to the police when she is approached by Trish Walker, the woman from the radio station. She hugs Jessica suddenly, and it is obvious that Jessica is not comfortable with the show of affection. Trish asks how she is doing and Jessica merely replies that she was just caught off guard, there's no harm done. Trish insists that Jessica come stay at her apartment for a few days, which Jessica is extremely reluctant to do, though Trish says that its no hassle for her sister. The police inform Jessica that her office will be a crime scene for a couple days more, and if she has somewhere else to go it would be beneficial. Reluctantly, Jessica agrees to go with Trish, taking a few of her things with her. We cut to a lavish upscale apartment, in which Jessica sticks out like a sore thumb. Trish says to Jessica to try and ignore the mess, but Jessica says nothing, merely looking around bewildered. Trish informs Jessica that she needs to head to work in the morning, but to feel free to sleep in and help herself to the fridge, before showing her to the guest room. Jessica feigns a smile and thanks Trish for the place to stay, her smile fading the minute her door shuts as Jessica says to herself that she has a first class suite in the Dirtbag Motel. Episode 2. aka, The Swear Jar Synopsis Coming Soon... Episode 3. aka, Ladies Night Out Synopsis Coming Soon... Episode 4. aka, Lost in Translation Synopsis Coming Soon... Episode 5. aka, Where Are You Now? Synopsis Coming Soon... Episode 6. aka, Mr. Greenjeans Synopsis Coming Soon... Episode 7. aka, The Happy Place Synopsis Coming Soon... Episode 8. aka, Lover's Quarrel Synopsis Coming Soon... Episode 9. aka, Patient Zero Synopsis Coming Soon... Episode 10. aka, The Lady with the Lamp Synopsis Coming Soon... Episode 11. aka, Mystic BS Synopsis Coming Soon... Episode 12. aka, Rent's Due Synopsis Coming Soon... Cast List * Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones- An alcoholic private investigator who has super strength and endurance, who is also dealing with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder due to past events she will not disclose. * Rachael Taylor as Tricia "Trish" Walker- The adoptive sister of Jessica Jones who is a psychologist with her own radio talk show. As opposed to her sisters, she does not appear to exhibit super powers of any kind. * Eka Darville as Malcolm- The next-door neighbor and sometimes confidant of Jessica Jones who is constantly asking for the rent for his uncle, who is the landlord of the building. * Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth- A high profile attorney who uses Jessica for certain cases on occasion, and also bails her out of jams. * Alice Eve as Meredith "Mary" Walker- The younger biological sister of Trish Walker and adoptive sister of Jessica Jones. She also has the powers of pyrokinesis and limited psionic abilities. Also afflicted with multiple personalities. * Sam Witwer as Mr. Degli- A scientist who appears to have ulterior motives in hiring Jessica Jones. * David Tennant as Zebediah Kilgrave- A figure from Jones' past whom she is trying desperately to forget, who also has strong powers of persuasion. * Rebecca de Mornay as Dorothy Walker- The adopted mother of Jessica Jones and biological mother of Trish and Mary Walker. * Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple- A nurse and resident of Harlem, who in her off hours provides aide to ailing super-heroes. * Erin Moriarty as Hope Schlottman- A young college student that Jessica is hired to find in the early episodes, that triggers her own PTSD. * Wil Traval as Will Simpson- A police officer who is dating Trish Walker at the start of the series. Reception Coming Soon... Category:Earth-11584